


Heaven Knows (What You Do to Me)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Wonu is a Necromancer (White Noise Verse) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, THESE TAGS ARE SO CURSED, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: There was so much tension, so much anticipation that Wonwoo could feel it in the air, thick and heavy like a fog. He’d been thinking about it for weeks, since he’d moved the last of his and Seungcheol’s things into their apartment, and now that it was happening his boyfriends were dragging it out, slow and tentative like it was the first time they’d ever touched each other.--or--“I want the three of us to be together without magic first,” Wonwoo started but had to stop and take a breath, his eyes locked on Jun’s fingers playing with the hem of his sweater. “Magic makes things weird and I don’t want this to be weird.”





	Heaven Knows (What You Do to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been titled "The Inevitable Threesome" since I made the doc. I mean, we all knew this was where we were headed right? <.<
> 
> You don't have to have any knowledge of the White Noise universe to be able to read this. Other than relationship discussions at the end it's pretty plotless.
> 
> If you're interested in the full story, White Noise is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700140/chapters/39167641) and the sequel Smoke is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082220/chapters/42740456).
> 
> I honestly can't believe I wrote this. It's...so filthy. I'm not sorry.

Wonwoo was twenty three, he was dating two vampires, and he was sitting at the head of his ridiculously huge bed watching Seungcheol pull Jun into his lap with that loaded smile he got when he knew he looked good. They were right in the center, angled so that Wonwoo could see them both, like they wanted to be seen. Seungcheol ran his hands up Jun’s thighs and Jun’s fingers slid into his hair. 

There was so much tension, so much anticipation that Wonwoo could feel it in the air, thick and heavy like a fog. He’d been thinking about it for weeks, since he’d moved the last of his and Seungcheol’s things into their apartment, and now that it was happening his boyfriends were dragging it out, slow and tentative like it was the first time they’d ever touched each other.

Jun rolled his hips against Seungcheol gently, just enough that Seungcheol would have felt the pressure against his crotch. He let out a shaky breath and moved his hands to Jun’s hips, grinding up into him a little more forcefully. Jun leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together, his eyes shut as the two of them moved slowly against each other. 

He’d said he wanted them to be together without magic, but Wonwoo was starting to think the magic might have been better. There wouldn’t have been as much teasing.

It was only after Wonwoo made a frustrated, punched out sound that Jun finally closed the distance to Seungcheol’s lips.

Wonwoo had thought about them together quite a few times. He could picture just how they’d react when they kissed each other, the gentle way Jun would sigh against Seungcheol’s lips, the way Seungcheol would get greedy and lick into Jun’s mouth right away.

As he watched Seungcheol shudder and Jun tighten his grip in his hair he thought that maybe he never could have imagined what the two of them would be like together, not really.

Seungcheol squeezed Jun’s hips tighter, a little groan escaping him when Jun’s hand moved to the back of his neck, changing the angle of the kiss to something more heated.

Wonwoo felt sort of like he was burning alive. They hadn’t even really _started_ and he was already hard, embarrassingly hard if he was being honest. He shifted on the bed, spread his legs just a fraction, and when he looked back up Seungcheol was working open the buttons of Jun’s shirt. Jun hummed and Seungcheol broke the kiss so he could concentrate on getting the buttons opened without ripping anything. 

Seungcheol pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Jun pulled the sleeves off his wrists and tossed the shirt to the floor, and Wonwoo let his head rest against the headboard, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he took in Jun’s bare skin. 

Seungcheol buried his face in Jun’s neck, kissing a line to just under his jaw and Jun sucked in a breath, his hands pulling at Seungcheol’s shirt insistently. He pulled back just enough for Jun to get his shirt over his head before going back to suck a dark mark into his skin. 

Seungcheol must have started using teeth because Jun gasped and pulled him back by the hair. Jun’s eyes went steely as he tightened his grip and a desperate whimper spilled from Seungcheol’s mouth. Jun’s eyes went softer, but still hot with something Wonwoo couldn’t place before he kissed Seungcheol again, leaning forward to press him into the mattress. 

Wonwoo’s dick pulsed in time with his heartbeat. He had to fist his hands in the sheets to keep from reaching down to ease some of the pressure he felt between his legs. He wouldn’t touch himself. Not yet. 

They broke apart and looked at Wonwoo at the same time. Jun propped himself up on his hands, pupils blown and he bit his lip to hold back a noise when Seungcheol squeezed his ass and rolled their hips together.

Seungcheol’s smile was lazy.

“Are you really just gonna watch?”

Wonwoo’s heart wouldn’t slow down. It would probably burst before they were done.

“I haven’t decided yet. You’re both so —” 

The words died in his throat. It was all he could manage. Jun huffed a laugh but set his hand on Seungcheol’s chest, his eyes locked on Wonwoo as his hand trailed lower.

“Are we meeting your expectations, _qīn ài de_? What would you have me do?”

It was like getting struck by lightning, like every rational thought had been wiped clean from his mind with just one question. Wonwoo sucked in a breath when Jun’s hand skimmed the waistband of Seungcheol’s jeans and he arched into the touch.

“Do I not get a say in this?” Seungcheol asked, reaching a hand up to turn Jun’s face to his. He still had that lazy smile, but he was starting to get impatient, too. Wonwoo could feel it.

Jun slipped his hand further inside Seungcheol’s pants. Seungcheol groaned and Wonwoo squeezed his thigh before he even realized he’d taken his hand off the sheets.

“Junhui,” Seungcheol breathed out, “ _please_.”

Jun smirked. He liked this, Wonwoo knew. Jun enjoyed pushing as far as he could before giving in. He hoped Seungcheol was ready.

“Begging already? Do you really deserve it?” Jun asked, voice lilting innocently as he leaned down to put his lips by Seungcheol’s ear. “You _did_ try to bite me. If only you had kept your fangs to yourself, perhaps I would be more inclined to give in to you.”

Wonwoo had bitten Jun before, not hard enough to break skin, but he was a little surprised to hear Jun say something like that. Maybe it was because Seungcheol could definitely break skin without trying. Or maybe because he was a vampire. He’d have to remember to ask about it later.

Seungcheol whimpered and turned his head just a bit, just so that Jun’s lips were touching the skin of his neck.

Wonwoo’s head hit the back of the headboard with an audible thunk and he groaned.

Jun sat back up and rolled his hips against Seungcheol, hand coming up to trace just under his jaw.

“I forgot how much you like this sort of thing,” Jun said a little breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut when Seungcheol bucked up against him. “How do you want it, _sheng che_? I believe last time went something like this.”

Seungcheol looked to Wonwoo and gripped Jun’s thighs. 

“Please come here, _please_ ,” Seungcheol said, his voice laced with something like desperation. Wonwoo felt the same way, like a rubber band stretched too tight, like at any moment he was going to break completely.

He pushed up to his knees and crawled forward, Seungcheol pulling him by the wrist as soon as he was within reach. He ended up with his legs tucked underneath him and Seungcheol’s head on his thigh, and just as he was about to lean down to kiss him Jun leaned closer and pulled at his shirt. He sighed and slipped it over his head.

“This is much better,” he murmured, a teasing smile playing at his lips, “You should not be so far away _qīn ài de_ , or have so many clothes on, even if you only want to watch.”

He pulled Wonwoo into a kiss that made him shiver. Every nerve was alight and when Seungcheol moaned _oh fuck_ beneath them it just made everything burn hotter. 

Jun’s tongue traced against his bottom lip and he had to grip Seungcheol’s shoulder to steady himself.

When they separated Seungcheol wasted no time pulling him down into a kiss that Wonwoo sighed into right away. Seungcheol kissed him with a desperation that betrayed how impatient he was. He was beginning to realize they were all a little far gone.

“You never answered,” Wonwoo said, breathless and harder than he’d ever been in his life. His hand traced absently at Seungcheol’s collarbone. “How do you want it?”

Seungcheol looked between him and Jun for a moment. His arms were shaking a little, and he tried to hide it by squeezing Jun’s hips.

"Can I fuck you, Junhui? God, I want —" Seungcheol started, his eyes dark as he looked between them.

"Have you thought about it, _sheng che_?" Jun asked, leaning down to kiss Seungcheol open mouthed and messy. Seungcheol's hands moved to his ass again and he rolled his hips, encouraging him to start a slow rhythm. "I always wondered how you would feel inside of me."

Seungcheol buried his face in Jun's neck and rolled off Wonwoo's thigh, flipping them so that Jun was flat on the bed. He reached out for Wonwoo right away, gripping his thigh tight as Seungcheol ground their erections together.

Wonwoo had enough sense to crawl back up the bed and open the bottom drawer of the table there, grabbing the lube and tossing it down to Seungcheol who caught it with a sinful smile.

He moved between Jun’s spread thighs to work his slacks open and get them down his thighs, but as soon as Jun's cock was visible it was like he forgot everything else. He let out a shuddering breath and took Jun in his hand, stroking over him with a smirk as Jun's eyelids fluttered.

Wonwoo moved closer, propping Jun up so his back was flush against his chest.

"You should watch him," Wonwoo murmured next to his ear. Jun shuddered, and Seungcheol let go of his cock just long enough to get Jun's pants all the way off.

Staring down at Jun's bare body, his chest just starting to flush from arousal, had Wonwoo pushing his hips into the vampire in front of him before he even realized he was doing it.

Jun gasped and turned his face to look at him. Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo with a pleased expression before sliding out of his own pants, tossing them off the bed and spreading Jun's legs just a little wider.

"You're already like this, _qīn ài de_. Will you be able to make it until the end?" Jun asked, voice low and thick against his skin. Wonwoo shifted so he could kiss Jun again, all tongue and teeth and he couldn't find the energy to be careful. Jun pulled back before he nicked himself on fangs and threw his head back against Wonwoo's shoulder with a moan when Seungcheol’s finger teased against his entrance.

Wonwoo was the only one left with any clothes on. It made him hot, something about it setting him even more on fire. He looked down the line of Jun's body to Seungcheol, and molten heat shot across their bond when their eyes met. Ever since Seungcheol had gotten a wolf to call, the power that flowed between them had gone almost unbearably warm, like Wonwoo would never need a jacket ever again, even in the dead of winter.

Seungcheol ran his other hand up Jun's chest, flicking over his nipple before settling where his heart would be hammering if he were living.

"Are you ready?" Seungcheol asked, mouth quirked up at the corner, the hand between Jun's legs pressing against him.

Jun nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Seungcheol as he finally pushed his finger in. Jun's whole body went lax, his head falling back against Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo's breath shuddered out and he trailed his hand down to Jun's waist just because he could. His hand brushed against Seungcheol's on the way and he looked up just long enough to wink at him before getting back to the task at hand.

Seungcheol set an easy rhythm, more to get Jun used to the feeling than anything else. Jun sighed and spread his legs a little more, let his body slide down until his head was resting against Wonwoo's chest.

Wonwoo's hand ghosted over Jun's cock just as Seungcheol added a second finger. Jun moaned and screwed his eyes shut, hips bucking up into Wonwoo's fist. Seungcheol moved a hand to his hip, holding him in place with a smirk and Wonwoo leaned down to graze his teeth over the shell of Jun's ear.

"You aren't watching," he said, voice going rough and gritty at the end. Wonwoo was so hard he wasn't sure how he was even conscious. There _couldn't_ be enough blood circulating his body. Jun bit his lip but opened his eyes, glancing up at Wonwoo before looking down to Seungcheol.

The way Jun's body responded to Seungcheol was different. There were so many more things to notice. The way Jun's breath would hitch when Seungcheol crooked his fingers up. The way his thighs tensed when Wonwoo stroked over the head of his cock. The way he started breathing, shallow and quick like he couldn't help himself when Seungcheol dripped more lube on his fingers and added another inside of him.

Wonwoo was stroking Jun lazily, more to keep him on edge than to really get him closer to orgasm. Seungcheol had his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers working deeper inside. Jun was still watching him, his pupils blown, his cock twitching desperately in Wonwoo's hand. Seungcheol's wrist twisted and Jun's head flew back in a silent scream. The two shared a look while Jun gasped in a breath only to moan it out.

"Like that?" Seungcheol ground out, keeping whatever angle he had with his wrist as he worked his fingers faster. Jun nodded fast and desperate, panted out _yes, yes_ and managed to slide off Wonwoo and onto the bed. Wonwoo put Jun's head between his knees and leaned forward to keep stroking his cock. Wonwoo considered slipping his hand lower, thought about adding his finger in alongside Seungcheol, and it sent such heat through his veins he had to let go of Jun's cock to press the heel of his hand against himself.

Jun moaned and looked back at Wonwoo, his hand ghosting up Wonwoo's thigh to settle right next to the obvious tent in his pants.

"I'm ready," Jun said, rolling his hips against Seungcheol's hand. He kept his eyes locked with Wonwoo, smiling dark and wicked before speaking to him in a low voice. " _Qīn ài de_ your heart is so loud tonight. Are you sure you can just watch?"

He replaced Wonwoo's hand with his own and Wonwoo groaned, chasing the friction like it was a life line. Seungcheol grinned as he slicked himself up.

"Glad you've been enjoying the show babe," he said, dripping a bit more lube onto his cock just to thrust into his fist. "I'm gonna fuck your boyfriend now. Feel free to join in any time."

Jun's hand pressed more firmly against his erection and Wonwoo finally felt the last of his resolve crumble away. He leaned forward and pulled Seungcheol into a kiss, hot and slick and he moaned into his mouth when Jun’s hand rubbed against the front of his pants. By the time Wonwoo pulled away Jun had managed to work his pants open and drag the zipper down. When Wonwoo looked down at him, face burning and lungs aching, Jun pouted, just enough to get his point across.

Wonwoo pulled his jeans off, sighing when his cock finally sprang free, angry red and shiny with precum. He settled back where he'd been, Jun's head just in front of his knees. He laced their fingers together and pressed Jun’s hands against the bed. Seungcheol looked between the two of them one more time before wrapping one of Jun's legs around his waist and lining himself up.

Wonwoo's breath stopped when Seungcheol pushed in, like _he_ was the one getting fucked instead. Jun squeezed his hands, his head tipped back enough to expose the long line of his throat, and Wonwoo wondered if Seungcheol would be tempted to bite him again.

Seungcheol, for as calm as he'd seemed earlier, was holding back so much his arms were trembling. He went slow, careful and when he bottomed out he leaned forward to kiss Jun. It was surprisingly sweet, gentle in a way Wonwoo hadn't thought they'd be with each other. But that was just how Seungcheol was, romantic to the core even when things were casual.

The longer they kissed the more Wonwoo's skin burned with arousal. He thought he'd gotten rid of the tension in his veins, but he was rapidly feeling like a rubber band again, the small glimpses of his boyfriends' tongues tangling together doing little to ease the feeling.

Jun whined against Seungcheol's lips, tightening his leg around his waist in an effort to pull him closer, get him to move, anything.

Seungcheol broke the kiss and propped his weight on his hands.

"Are you ready, Master?"

Wonwoo felt the way Jun tightened at the words, whether physically through his bond with Seungcheol or just from experience he wasn't quite sure, but either way it made them both groan at the same time.

Jun's hands struggled against Wonwoo's, his nails digging into skin just hard enough for him to notice it. Seungcheol smirked, reached over to trace Jun's cheek and he shivered.

" _Please_ ," Jun breathed. He bit his lip hard enough that Wonwoo was sure he would draw blood. Seungcheol noticed too and after giving Wonwoo a quick glance he finally started to move.

He wasn't as gentle as Wonwoo thought he would be. He expected the two of them to ease into it, start off slow as they felt each other out the same way they’d done with their kisses, but Seungcheol pulled out half way before slamming in, burying his face in Jun's neck with a groan.

Jun arched up as much as he could, moaning as Seungcheol set a quick pace. His hands struggled against Wonwoo’s and it made him hot all over. He knew Jun could break out of his hold easily, could probably break a bone without even meaning to, but instead Jun just struggled weakly against him and dug his heel into Seungcheol’s back.

Seungcheol was planting sloppy kisses on the side of Jun’s neck, occasionally sucking a dark mark into his skin. It made the two of them shiver against each other and Wonwoo was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing, all air and rational thought ripped away as his boyfriends pleasured each other.

Wonwoo squeezed Jun’s hands tighter. They were all _so close_ together. Seungcheol kept glancing up at him, getting a little glassy eyed before moving up to his knees so he could pound into Jun harder.

He was pretty sure that if one of them even _looked_ at his dick the right way he would come, completely untouched, all over the sheets. He felt like he was buzzing, like his whole body was vibrating, nothing but a red hot ball of need as he watched the two of them.

Jun worked his hips against Seungcheol, matched his intensity in a way that had both of them making low noises. Wonwoo pulled one of his hands free, grabbed Seungcheol by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together. Seungcheol picked up the pace when Jun moaned under them, and when Wonwoo's tongue traced Seungcheol's fangs he thrust into Jun hard enough to push him up the bed.

"Please don't stop, _sheng che_ please —," Jun moaned out. When Wonwoo broke the kiss he could see that Jun had his free hand wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking himself at a quick pace.

Seungcheol was quick to pull Jun's hand away, back to the sheets where Wonwoo tangled their fingers together.

"You don't trust me to get you there, Junhui?" Seungcheol growled out, his voice rough as he thrust faster into Jun, who responded by wrapping his other leg around Seungcheol's waist, an almost desperate whine escaping him. 

Wonwoo met Seungcheol's eyes, dark and half-lidded and he leaned down so his mouth was next to Jun's ear.

"How does it feel, Jun?" Wonwoo whispered, his lips ghosting over his skin as he spoke. "He's good, right? You look so hot right now. You're both gorgeous."

Jun looked down the line of his body at Seungcheol, who gripped the back of his thighs and slowed his pace. Wonwoo sucked a mark into Jun's neck over a spot Seungcheol had left. Jun’s body tightened like a bow string when Seungcheol grazed his prostate.

Wonwoo smiled against his skin and kissed a line from his neck to his lips, swallowing his moans in a kiss. Seungcheol groaned and his hips stuttered in their rhythm.

Jun's hands tightened in his hard enough to bruise. He was breathing hard, his skin warm and flushed and when they broke apart Seungcheol leaned down to take his place, fucked into him slower but deeper, the angle making Jun’s cock brush against Seungcheol's abdomen.

When they broke apart Seungcheol's mouth hovered over Jun's.

"Come, Junhui," Seungcheol murmured, and Jun's whole body seized up, his eyes fluttering closed as came hard over his stomach.

Wonwoo felt dizzy. He felt like he'd crossed some threshold, like he was so turned on that he’d ended up back at the start and had to work himself back up all over again.

Seungcheol worked Jun through his orgasm before pulling out, leaving him shuddering on the mattress. He flopped down on Jun’s left, leaving a gap between them just big enough for Wonwoo to squeeze into if he wanted to. His chest rose and fell with breaths he didn't need to take, his cock still hard and leaking.

Wonwoo kissed Jun first and he let out a contented hum when their lips touched. When they broke apart Jun was grinning.

"He _is_ good," Jun said, his smile turning sharp at the corners. Wonwoo huffed out a quiet laugh before turning toward Seungcheol.

"You didn’t want to come yet?” he asked, and Seungcheol pulled him into the space he’d left, his eyes dark.

He kissed Wonwoo instead of answering, bit down on his lip when they pulled apart. He shuddered, a few drops of blood welling up and Seungcheol licked them away with a groan.

Wonwoo lost himself in the feeling of Seungcheol’s lips on his. He moved closer so he could take both of them in his hand, and when he stroked over their erections Seungcheol buried his face in his neck and moaned. Wonwoo’s entire body crackled with electricity as Seungcheol’s pleasure mixed with his own and shot across their bond. He had to pull his hand away, orgasm already threatening to overtake him.

Seungcheol nipped at his neck teasingly before looking up into his eyes and slipping his hand around Wonwoo’s aching cock.

“God, I can feel how close you are. You’re so hot, I bet I could make you come just from biting you,” Seungcheol murmured, fingers tracing feather light up his shaft.

Wonwoo moaned, his hips stuttering forward without care. God, he was so _close_. 

He could hear Jun stirring somewhere behind him and was completely unprepared for him to press into his back.

“How many times can you come tonight, _qīn ài de_?” he asked, his lips ghosting across the shell of his ear. Wonwoo shivered, the feeling of Jun pressed against him and Seungcheol’s hand still teasing his dick creeping him closer to the edge. 

“I am sure Seungcheol and I can get three out of you,” Jun continued. His lips pressed into the nape of his neck and Wonwoo groaned, his hand shooting down to still Seungcheol’s lazy strokes. If they kept it up he wouldn’t make it another minute.

Seungcheol and Jun seemed to share a look just out of his line of vision, and then Seungcheol kissed him, all tongue and he almost ruined his bottom lip against his fangs. When they broke apart Seungcheol gave him a wicked smirk.

“Can we bite you at the same time?”

It was at that moment that Wonwoo’s entire world tilted sideways, that he realized Jun had been right all along and he wasn’t going to make it through the night. 

He knew how Jun’s bite felt: the slow build of pleasure that stayed with him long after it was over. He knew Seungcheol’s bite too: intensely good, immediate in sending heat through his veins. The idea of them both biting him at the same time, of experiencing both feelings at once, was so appealing to him that he knew he’d never be able to live without it once he’d had it.

Wonwoo was absolutely done for. 

“Please, please, _please_ —”

Wonwoo couldn’t seem to form any other words, his mind a haze of pure want. Seungcheol’s smirk deepened and he gave Wonwoo another quick kiss before trailing down to his neck.

“I love it when you beg. It’s so hot,” Seungcheol said, voice low against his skin. He felt Jun move too, pressing closer until he could feel his cock tight against the curve of his ass. He kissed along his nape until his mouth was pressed in the small space between his neck and the bed.

It was really going to happen.

Wonwoo’s heart was hammering, pounding so hard he was sure he would pass out. All of his blood was in his dick, anyway, but the two vampires in his bed didn’t seem to mind.

“Are you ready, _qīn ài de_?” Jun asked, his voice like velvet against Wonwoo’s skin. He shivered, his cock pulsing against Seungcheol’s abdomen, and nodded weakly.

He took a deep, shuddering breath in, and when he breathed out they both bit down.

Wonwoo’s vision went completely white, pleasure like he’d never felt before surging through him. He could feel them both sucking gently at his skin, could feel them both growing harder where their bodies pressed against him, and Wonwoo’s body went rigid as he panted out _oh fuck_ and came harder than he had in his entire life.

It felt like hours, like their bites had given him a marathon orgasm and he was somewhere outside his body floating in pleasure. When he finally blinked through the haze Jun took his mouth off his neck, licking over the bite before rubbing his nose just behind his ear.

“I have been alive for a very long time, _qīn ài de_ , but I have never seen anything so beautiful,” Jun said, pressing tighter against his back. Wonwoo shivered, his body still tingling from aftershocks. Seungcheol was still drinking from him. His hand trailed down through the come on Wonwoo’s stomach before stroking his flagging cock.

Wonwoo keened, oversensitive, but he was pressed tight between the two of them. He had nowhere to go.

Seungcheol finally took his mouth away from Wonwoo’s neck, licking the bite before moving his hand back up his body. He was leaving a shiny trail of come in his wake, and Jun hooked his chin over Wonwoo’s shoulder with a hum of interest. Seungcheol’s eyes went dark and he held his fingers out to Jun, who opened his mouth obediently and licked them clean.

Wonwoo was already getting hard again.

“You’re going to kill me,” Wonwoo groaned. Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered at whatever Jun was doing to his fingers. 

“You won’t die from this babe. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Seungcheol said. He pulled his fingers out of Jun’s mouth and brought their lips together in a kiss that sounded way too slick, blood and come mixing together and driving Wonwoo absolutely crazy. He shuddered between them, his body torn between pushing back into Jun or grinding forward into Seungcheol.

The broke apart soon enough, and as Seungcheol pulled him into a kiss he felt Jun’s fingers trail up the back of his thigh. He’d already slicked them up, and when he pressed teasingly at Wonwoo’s rim he bucked forward, his cock brushing against Seungcheol and sending another oversensitive jolt through him.

“Have you done this before, _qīn ài de_?” Jun asked, his voice low and husky in Wonwoo’s ear as he pushed a finger inside. “Have you been between two lovers before?” 

Wonwoo moaned into Seungcheol’s mouth and did his best to shake his head. Jun hummed and slid his finger deeper.

“I am glad —” Jun started, letting out a shaky breath as started a slow rhythm. “I’m glad that it gets to be me.”

Seungcheol broke their kiss and let his fingers ghost across Wonwoo’s half hard cock. 

“You’re so hot, so good, _god_ I can’t wait to see you all filled up,” Seungcheol whispered, like he only wanted Wonwoo to hear him but of course Jun could hear it too and he shuddered.

The sensation of Jun grinding slowly, working his finger unhurriedly coupled with the barely there touch of Seungcheol’s fingers on his cock was enough to drive Wonwoo absolutely mad.

Jun slid a second finger inside and Seungcheol grinned and stroked him more forcefully.

“What do you want, baby?” Seungcheol asked, his eyes locked on Wonwoo’s face, like he wanted to commit every facial expression, every hitched breath to memory. “Do you want Junhui to fuck you? Do you want to suck his pretty cock? The choice is all yours.” 

Wonwoo was pretty sure he’d never had to make a more difficult decision in his life. But promises had been made, and if anyone had the stamina to wring three orgasms out of him —

“I want you —,” Wonwoo started, voice hitching as Jun’s fingers pressed deeper inside of him. Wonwoo pressed back into his hand and bit his lip, surrendered himself to the pleasure before meeting Seungcheol’s eyes again. “Want you to fuck me. Jun can fuck my mouth, please.”

Seungcheol’s eyes were dark, predatory in a way Wonwoo had never seen before, like he was going to eat Wonwoo alive.

"You're so confident babe," Seungcheol said, his voice lilting as his thumb teased across Wonwoo's slit. "You really think you can take us both? We could break you, you know that?" He leaned closer, gripped Wonwoo's cock tighter as Jun slipped another finger inside him. "One of us could lose control, drink and drink and drink until there's nothing left. Doesn't that scare you?"

It probably should, when he said it like that. Wonwoo didn't really know, hadn't really asked either of his boyfriends how much they held back with him because he was human. How careful were they all the time? The simple truth was it flipped a switch inside him, the possibility of danger, the blood, the superhuman strength all culminating in what some people might call a kink. Jun brushed past his prostate, panting against the nape of his neck and Wonwoo moaned. He screwed his eyes shut and squeezed Seungcheol's hip just to have something to hold on to.

Seungcheol's mouth moved down to his neck, nipping hard enough for Wonwoo to feel his fangs but not enough to draw blood, and Wonwoo bucked into his fist.

"Please, I'm ready, please, I —" Wonwoo's words cut off in a moan when Jun slammed his fingers inside of him. He rutted against Wonwoo's ass, the hard press of him making Wonwoo as dizzy with arousal as he'd been earlier. Seungcheol took them both in his hand and set a quick pace, his teeth pressed tight to Wonwoo's skin and it was like his whole body was humming again, arousal coursing through his body like it replaced all his blood.

Jun pulled out and his hand moved across Wonwoo’s stomach until he gripped Seungcheol's hand, stilling his movements.

"On your hands and knees, my love. Seungcheol might be unsure of his ability to control himself, but _I_ have had centuries of practice," Jun said, voice teasing as he sat up and pulled his hand away. "I would only do what you ask of me, _qīn ài de_ , and right now I will make you feel better than you have ever felt."

Seungcheol moved to kiss him, long and slow, traced every inch of Wonwoo's mouth with his tongue like it was the last time they'd ever kiss each other. He moved up on his knees and looked over to Jun with a lazy grin.

Wonwoo stretched his whole body from head to toe and pointedly ignored the way his boyfriends stared down at him. He wasn't trying to show off or anything, but he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the attention.

Wonwoo looked up at them for a bit longer before finally getting on his knees. He pulled Jun forward by his hand until they were pressed together and kissed him. He hadn't had as much of a chance and he wanted to, really wanted to lick into his mouth before he was otherwise occupied. He could still taste the faintest hint of come and it made him shudder.

When they broke apart Seungcheol moved closer to them, and Wonwoo dropped down onto his hands obediently.

"It's so hot watching you two, but _this_ ," Seungcheol murmured, his fingers tracing down Wonwoo's spine, "You look amazing like this. I'm going to _ruin_ you."

Wonwoo could hear the wet sound of Seungcheol slicking up his dick and it made his cheeks burn.

Jun inched closer, slipped a hand into Wonwoo’s hair and brought his face level with his leaking cock. He glanced up and Jun gave him a sinful look, all hooded eyes and his tongue peaked out to run across his bottom lip. Wonwoo shivered and just as his tongue traced the head of Jun’s cock Seungcheol slipped a finger inside him. He moaned and Jun pressed forward into his open mouth, cutting off the sound. It was just a taste, a preview of what was to come. They were moving together but it was still a little different, probably because he could tell them apart. Junhui’s fluid and controlled movements with Seungcheol’s rougher thrusts. He pressed against Wonwoo’s rim, his finger still inside, and electricity zipped through him. Was Seungcheol _really_ going to —?

Seungcheol gripped his hip and groaned.

“If you want. Is that what you want?” he asked, his voice rough and raw. 

He probably felt what Wonwoo was feeling: the desire he had, as embarrassing as it was, to be totally filled, fucked and consumed by the two people he cared about the most. 

Wonwoo groaned around Jun’s cock and the hand in his hair went a little tighter. Seungcheol pulled his finger out at the same time he pushed in. Wonwoo screwed his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose. It was just so _much_. Seungcheol was slipping inside of him and Jun was just touching the back of his throat. He let out a small sound, something between a moan and a whimper, and both vampires froze.

Jun moved back, slid his cock from Wonwoo’s mouth and rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

“Is it too much?” he asked, his eyebrows drawn down. Seungcheol’s hand rubbed gently against his hip, still only half way inside. 

“I just —” Wonwoo started. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was fine, better than fine, but it was more intense than he’d expected. 

It was being with them at the same time, how frayed his nerves were, the way he could feel Seungcheol’s need inside his head like it was his own even though Seungcheol was making a valiant effort to shield. Closeness and sex always made it harder to keep things concealed. 

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo finished. He met Jun’s eyes and gave him a half smile.  
“I just needed a minute, but I’m fine. I want to —” 

Wonwoo didn’t finish, just wrapped his lips around Jun’s cock. Seungcheol groaned behind him, his hands going tight against Wonwoo’s hips again. Jun’s hand gave his cheek one last caress before tangling back into his hair. 

“If you are sure, _qīn ài de_ , then I will trust you.”

Seungcheol pushed in until he bottomed out, and Wonwoo expected him to wait, to give him time before he really got started. Instead, Seungcheol leaned forward to kiss his shoulder blade before pulling out and slamming inside, hard enough to jolt Wonwoo forward on Jun’s cock.

Jun’s eyelids fluttered and Wonwoo’s brain became singularly focused on getting them all off. As much as he wanted to just take it, to just go limp and let them use him, he also wanted to give just as much as he was getting.

Wonwoo waited for Seungcheol to set a rhythm, harsh and fast and just under what would have been too much, before he started working his mouth on Jun’s cock. He did what he could, tongued against the slit, let him slide further down his throat. Jun’s hand in his hair was more to keep his head where he wanted it.

“Don’t hurt him,” Junhui panted out. The words were meant for Seungcheol, who responded by slamming into Wonwoo so hard he groaned around Jun’s cock.

Seungcheol’s hand trailed up his spine and ghosted across Jun’s hand in his hair.

“He won’t break, Junhui,” he said, voice low. His hand caressed the back of Wonwoo’s neck. “Is it too much, babe?” 

Wonwoo shook his head as well as he could, humming around Jun’s cock. His eyes were starting to get wet, the cock down his throat distracting him from taking proper breaths. He was so _hard_ , needy for something but he wasn’t sure what. He just wanted them.

Seungcheol kept his pace, adjusted his angle and hit Wonwoo’s prostate dead on. It was so intense he had to pull off Jun’s cock to moan, his hand working over him while he took a minute to gasp deep breaths into his lungs.

“Are you enjoying yourself, _qīn ài de_?” Jun asked, his fingers skimming across Wonwoo’s lips. He opened his mouth and let Jun slip them inside, nodding around them as Seungcheol slowed his pace, grinding against his prostate with a constant pressure.

When he looked up a tear leaked down from his eye in a hot line. He was starting to feel hot, hot and used and slutty. But the need to come was starting to override any fleeting concern over what he looked like.

Jun was smirking at him, his eyes dark as he pulled his fingers out of Wonwoo’s mouth and pumped his own cock. Wonwoo shuddered, lost himself for a moment to the feeling of Seungcheol inside him before lapping at the head of Jun’s cock again and sliding as much as he could into his mouth.

Seungcheol made a choked noise behind him. He gripped Wonwoo’s hips hard enough to bruise. He leaned down until his chest was pressed to Wonwoo’s back, rutting into him, panting into his sweat damp skin.

“Are you close, baby? I wanna see you come like this, god you should _see_ yourself,” Seungcheol murmured.

Wonwoo was suddenly moments from coming, the desire in Seungcheol’s voice enough to get him right to the edge in record time. He made a noise around Jun’s cock and his hand tightened in his hair. Seungcheol’s pace was slow enough that Jun could thrust into his mouth, and it was the two of them actually moving at the same time that finally set him off.

Somewhere between Seungcheol grinding into him and Jun’s cock slipping past his lips his whole body went rigid and he came again, spilling against the sheets without a sound. 

“Oh, oh _god_ —,” Jun said, his voice trembling. He thrust shallowly into Wonwoo’s mouth a few more times before going deeper, coming down his throat with a soft sound. Wonwoo was still coming but he didn’t spill a drop, and just as Jun slipped out, Seungcheol thrust into him hard and came inside, his fangs sinking into the nape of Wonwoo’s neck.

It was like coming all over again, and Wonwoo gasped, his whole body shaking as more pleasure coursed through him. His arms gave out and he collapsed against the sheets. Seungcheol followed him down, still inside but propped up on his hands like he was worried he’d crush Wonwoo under him.

Wonwoo felt numb in a blissed out kind of way, like his whole body was jelly and he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few hours. He picked his head up from the sheets and Jun was lying on his side in front of him, a hungry kind of smile on his face.

Seungcheol pulled out and rolled onto his back. Wonwoo shivered, and as he looked between his boyfriends he groaned and buried his face into the sheets.

“I seriously can’t come anymore,” he panted, chest heaving even though he didn’t do much work. Seungcheol laid next to him with a lazy, sated smile.

“I’m definitely tapping out, but it kind of looks like Junhui has other ideas for you, babe.”

Wonwoo picked his head up to look at Jun, who was staring at him with that same hungry look. Wonwoo huffed.

“There’s no way I can come again,” he repeated, but Jun just smirked and moved until he was on Wonwoo’s other side. He was between them both again and even after coming twice and getting bitten by both of them it still made something warm flow through his chest. 

As tired as he was, it still made him hot. This was the worst idea he’d ever had, even worse than telling his parents he could raise the dead. He wasn’t going to survive the two of them, he was sure of it.

Jun propped his head up on his hand and ran the other one through Wonwoo’s sweat damp hair.

“I _will_ get three out of you, Wonwoo. That is what I said and I am, if nothing else, a man of my word,” Jun said, his eyes almost glowing with determination. He kept running his hand through Wonwoo’s hair, the touch making him more tired than aroused.

“How do you plan to do that, exactly?” Wonwoo asked. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. He felt something trickle down the back of his neck and he frowned. He couldn’t remember if Seungcheol had sealed the bite or not.

When he looked back at Jun he had a wicked, sinful grin on his face.

“There are ways, _qīn ài de._ Even if you are tired I can get your desire to return.”

Jun sat up, leaned across Wonwoo’s body and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. He pulled and Seungcheol followed, his eyes dark as they stared at each other, lips almost touching. 

“I wonder, what is something that our lovely animator has only dreamed of, something that would make him overcome with desire,” he murmured, just loud enough for Wonwoo to hear, his lips ghosting against Seungcheol’s. “I wonder if there is something that our _sheng che_ also desires, something that another vampire could give to him.”

Wonwoo’s endorphin drunk brain couldn’t connect the dots, but he figured that he’d know soon enough what exactly Jun had in mind. The two vampires kissed, hot and urgent and Wonwoo’s cock gave a pitiful twitch at the sight. God, they were really too good together. It sort of wasn’t fair. He could see their tongues meet, and when they broke the kiss Jun’s hand slipped into Seungcheol’s hair.

“Only if you want,” Jun said softly, his eyes searching Seungcheol’s face.

Seungcheol nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah. I _really_ want it, Junhui.”

It was only when Jun’s grip in Seungcheol’s hair tightened, when he tilted Seungcheol’s head to the side and exposed the line of his neck that Wonwoo realized what was happening.

Jun licked a long line against his skin and Seungcheol shuddered, his lip trapped between his teeth.

Jun gave Seungcheol one last look, hot and dark, before he bit down.

Wonwoo watched the two vampires above him with a mix of curiosity and simmering desire. He'd never seen Jun bite anyone else, and he'd definitely never seen Seungcheol get bitten. Jun's other hand moved to Seungcheol's waist, pulled him closer and Seungcheol keened, his hips stuttering like he was seeking friction.

Jun didn't take much, only a few mouthfuls before he pulled back, lips stained red. Some of Seungcheol’s blood ended up on Wonwoo’s stomach, red dots that set his whole body on fire. His boyfriends looked at each other, both a little out of breath, before Seungcheol lunged forward and kissed the blood out of Jun's mouth.

As always, Wen Junhui was right. It seemed Wonwoo could, in fact, get hard again. He still wasn't sure if he'd actually _come_ , but watching the two of them kiss, lips slick with blood, was making Wonwoo breathe faster.

Jun pulled back first and ran two fingers across the bite mark on Seungcheol's neck that was still trickling blood. He gave the wound a quick lick before turning to Wonwoo.

"That is more like it, _qīn ài de_. I know things you desire that you are not even fully aware of," Jun said. He gave Seungcheol another quick kiss before straddling Wonwoo on the bed. "You want to taste, yes?"

Jun licked the blood staining his fingers, making a little show of it as he rolled his hips ever so slowly against Wonwoo's crotch.

Wonwoo had always wondered what vampire blood tasted like, and while a part of him was afraid of putting any of it in his body, the desire made him curious enough to find out.

He nodded, looked up at Jun with half lidded eyes, and Jun leaned down and kissed him.

Seungcheol's blood didn’t taste any different than when he kissed his own blood from Jun’s lips. Nothing about it stuck out, but the fact that it was _Seungcheol's_ blood, _vampire_ blood, made his whole body crackle with desire. He realized a little belatedly that Jun could probably taste his own come in Wonwoo's mouth and that got him hot too. Jun hummed against his lips, tongue tracing along his while his hips continued a slow, gentle rhythm against him. When they broke apart he sat up and stared down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"How do you feel, _qīn ài de_? There are many rumors about the effects of vampire blood on humans. Some say it works like a drug, some say it is like an aphrodisiac. Has our _sheng che_ 's blood made you want to come again?"

Wonwoo couldn't be sure if he was growing harder from Jun's words, the way he was working his hips, or the vampire blood. He groaned, canted his hips up just as Seungcheol's hand traced the bite mark at the back of his neck.

"You're still bleeding. I need to —" Seungcheol started, but Wonwoo pulled him down and kissed him, licked more blood from his mouth as he grew harder against Jun's ass.

Seungcheol broke the kiss and gripped Wonwoo’s chin, turned his head to the side and licked the back of his neck even as Wonwoo whined in protest.

"Don't be a brat," Seungcheol growled into his skin. Wonwoo moaned, far past the point of caring how he sounded.

He turned back to look at Seungcheol with hazy eyes. Seungcheol was half hard and he took his hand off Wonwoo’s face and wrapped it around himself. His touch was light, like he didn't care if he came again but couldn't stop chasing the pleasure.

Jun turned his face back to him with a finger under his chin. Wonwoo felt drunk, like everything was warm and hazy and way too good to be real. Maybe it _was_ the blood, after all.

"I want to fuck you, _qīn ài de_. Can I?" Jun asked, voice lilting with fake innocence. It made something twist in Wonwoo's gut.

"But Seungcheol —" Wonwoo started, face immediately getting warm.

Jun's eyes burned into his as his lips curled into a grin.

"Oh, _I know_. Do you think it will be too much?" Jun leaned down, his mouth next to the shell of his ear. "I can always eat it out of you, if you like."

Wonwoo's cock throbbed and he let out a desperate whine. The idea of Jun eating Seungcheol’s come out of him was so sexy he was pretty sure he would never recover from the mental image. The other option, the thought of Jun fucking into him with Seungcheol’s come still inside —

Wonwoo wasn’t sure which mess he’d rather have made of him.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to decide by himself. Seungcheol groaned and put his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“You should fuck him now, Junhui. Oh god, please, _please_ ,” Seungcheol panted out as he worked over his cock.

Jun looked down at them both with a playful smirk. He ran his fingers through the blood on Wonwoo’s stomach, smearing it around until his skin was all tinged red. His eyes burned as he licked the mess from his fingers, and Wonwoo and Seungcheol let out identical moans at the sight. 

“The two of you are truly suited to each other,” Jun said with a smile. He settled on the bed and parted Wonwoo’s thighs, grabbed the lube off the bed and slicked up two fingers like he actually needed to do it.

He slipped both inside and Wonwoo gasped, his back arching off the bed. He was so _sensitive_. Jun didn’t need to prep him at all, but he worked his fingers tortuously slow, ghosted against his prostate and Wonwoo’s vision turned to static.

“Fuck, _oh fuck_ —”

It was like every single nerve ending fired at once, a thin line between pleasure and overstimulation. But he kind of liked it, that hazy place where pain felt good. He didn’t like it as much as Seungcheol did, but he saw the appeal, especially when Jun’s hand stroked feather light against his cock.

Wonwoo knew that Jun had stamina, partly from his centuries as a courtesan, but he imagined that was probably how Jun had been as a human too. Bordering on insatiable. Wonwoo was starting to feel that way too, like he’d burst if he didn’t at least _try_ to come again.

“Jun,” he panted out, “Just fuck me, please. Please, _Please_ —”

Seungcheol’s hand covered his mouth and he moaned as loud as he could against it. He was suddenly on fire, the feeling of Seungcheol’s hand sending electric arousal through his body. Jun smirked down at him almost smugly, like he was saying _See I told you I could get you there again_. He slipped his fingers out only to fuck into him in one smooth thrust. 

Wonwoo screwed his eyes shut as the tightrope of pleasure and pain threatened to snap, but Jun didn’t move. It was so _wet_ and the sound of Jun sliding inside had Wonwoo’s skin hot and burning down to his neck.

Jun looked down at him and let out a breathy _oh_ at the feeling. Wonwoo could only imagine what it must feel like inside him.

Seungcheol moved his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. He was still lazily fisting his cock. Wonwoo didn’t have the energy to really kiss back, just opened his mouth to Seungcheol’s tongue. 

Jun eased out and pushed back in slowly, patiently, like he wasn’t desperate to come at all. And maybe he wasn’t. Maybe his goal really _was_ to deliver on his promise.

He kept that pace, slow and easy as he reached between them and stroked Wonwoo’s cock. Seungcheol kept kissing him, his tongue fucking into his mouth and it was like earlier, like he was being filled by both of them and he keened desperately.

“You are the most beautiful mess I have ever seen,” Jun said, his voice gritting, the only thing betraying his iron self control. It was good to know, though, that he was just as desperate, just as much of a mess. 

Seungcheol broke the kiss and Wonwoo moaned, rolling back into Jun’s body, his face on fire as he felt Seungcheol’s come leak out of him. It was a little gross but it was kind of hot and Wonwoo gripped Seungcheol’s free hand just to keep himself grounded.

“You wanna come, Master?” he asked, low and breathless.

Jun’s hips stuttered against him and his eyes went dark. He thrust harder into Wonwoo, just enough to push him up the bed but not as hard as he could have. The hand on his cock worked faster, skilled fingers rubbing against the sensitive skin just under the ridge.

“I will not be _goaded_ , necromancer,” Jun gritted. He thrust hard again and wrapped one of Wonwoo’s legs around his waist for a better angle. “I will fuck you until I get what I _want_ out of you.”

Jun didn’t talk like that normally. It was so unbelievably hot to hear Jun demanding and wanting and _taking_. Wonwoo would give him anything he wanted if he’d only ask for it.

“We can both come. You know that,” Wonwoo ground out. “Bite me, Jun. Then we can both come.”

Jun’s pupils were so blown his eyes looked black. His cock was gliding past Wonwoo’s prostate on every thrust and he pumped his cock faster.

“That is the easy way. I will make you come from me and me alone. I know you can. Even if you don’t think so.”

Wonwoo shuddered when Seungcheol licked at the bite mark on the side of his neck. He’d already been bitten three times. He probably shouldn’t push it.

Pleasure filled him slowly but steadily as Jun pounded into him. It was like a wave, and as he reached the top he moaned.

“Jun, I’m — I —”

Jun went faster, his hips only faltering once, like he was holding himself back.

“No, no, I want you to come first, Master, Jun, _please_ —”

Wonwoo had really done it now. He lost track of the words tumbling out of his mouth. He heard Seungcheol gasp against his neck and felt him come, spilling against the sheets and Wonwoo’s hip. Wonwoo moaned and arched his back as Jun fucked into him relentlessly. His hand tightened on his thigh as he thrust once, twice, and came inside him with a choked off moan. It was knowing he was filled up with both of them, with Jun’s fingers tightening along his length that had Wonwoo coming with a breathy moan, a few lines trickling from his spent cock.

Jun fell on top of him and buried his face in the side of his neck, panting against his skin. Wonwoo was breathing hard too. He was a mess of blood and sweat and come. Seungcheol was tucked against his side, nose pressed to the other side of his neck. They stayed that way for a long time, until Jun finally pulled out, and Wonwoo’s face went beet red as more come trickled onto the sheets.

Seungcheol looked up at his face and laughed, pressing his nose against Wonwoo’s burning cheek.

“You’re so embarrassed. It’s _sexy_. Don’t worry about it.”

Wonwoo pushed at his shoulder.

“Easy for you to say,” he murmured, “ _you_ can be in the middle next time and we’ll see if you have the same opinion.”

Jun flopped next to him. He was still breathing hard and looked like he was minutes from passing out.

“I can’t believe you came three times,” Wonwoo said, turning to him with amazement.

Jun grinned.

“That is not even my best. But we can talk about that some other time. I think we should move to the bathroom.” He looked across Wonwoo to Seungcheol. “You _do_ have a tub, right?”

Seungcheol huffed.

“Yes, we did take your ridiculous need for a tub into account when we were looking for an apartment.” Seungcheol smirked. “It made the rent significantly higher. I hope you consider that in the future when I ask you for a raise.”

Jun sighed, running a hand through his hair with impatience that Wonwoo could tell was all for show.

“How have you managed with him _qīn ài de_? As soon as Seungcheol is sated he gets like this. It was the same the first time we slept together.”

Wonwoo grinned. 

“If you remember that much about it he must have really left an impression.”

Jun returned his grin with one full of mischief.

“Perhaps,” he said as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. “If you are able, we should get cleaned up. Seungcheol can carry you if you need it.”

Jun walked away without looking at Seungcheol’s dropped jaw. He looked down at Wonwoo and kissed him long and slow. When they broke apart Seungcheol gave him one of those sappy in love smiles.

“He’s lucky I’m in love with you and was planning to carry you either way.”

Seungcheol slipped out of bed and turned back to Wonwoo, who stretched out before standing up. He didn’t even stagger, but it would have been a lie to say he wasn’t grateful for Seungcheol sweeping him off his feet and against his chest.

“Junhui’s going to break something. I just know it,” Seungcheol said with a smirk, “We better hurry.”

Wonwoo nodded and let his head fall against Seungcheol’s shoulder as they headed toward the bathroom.

  
  


————

  
  


It was after they were clean and the sheets were changed, with Seungcheol behind him and Jun in front of him, that he spoke.

"Are we really...doing this?" Wonwoo asked, voice only a little unsure between them.

Jun turned in his arms to face him, his expression unreadable, like he was imaging every scenario through to the end before he answered.

Seungcheol hooked his chin over Wonwoo's shoulder. "We can take it slow, right? It's not like Junhui has to move in right away or anything."

Jun nodded and traced his fingers against Wonwoo’s hip.

"I do not have any objection even if it might seem like I do," Jun said. He looked at Seungcheol before meeting Wonwoo's eyes again. "This is the part where you demand I tell you what I am thinking, right?"

Wonwoo gave him a quick kiss.

"If you really don't want to talk about it I won't force you, but I don't want to do this if either of you are against it."

Jun sighed. His hand slid higher up Wonwoo’s blanket warmed skin.

"I am...hesitant," Jun said after a while, his eyes moving down to Wonwoo's chest. "I am worried about what will happen if this does not work out the way you want it to. What if I — well — what if I come to realize I do not want to pursue a romantic relationship with Seungcheol at all, or him with me?"

Wonwoo huffed and wrapped his arms around Jun's shoulders.

"I'm not going to _break up_ with you if this doesn't work," he said, "with either of you."

Seungcheol's hands tightened around Wonwoo's waist.

"I love you, and I like Junhui. You're a lot of fun," Seungcheol said, and Wonwoo could practically feel the look he was giving Jun over his shoulder. "We never said it had to work, just to see what happens. I'm willing to try."

Junhui was quiet for a long time, his eyes running across Wonwoo's chest like he was reading something there.

When he finally looked up, his eyes were glinting in that amused way they did sometimes, when he was watching something interesting.

"I have never loved anyone as I love you, Wonwoo. I would not have made Seungcheol my Second if I did not like him at least a little. I trust you, and I will not doubt anymore." He gave them both a small smile. "I will try. I want to try."

Wonwoo surged forward and kissed Jun, smiling into it so that it wasn't really much of a kiss. He turned and gave Seungcheol a kiss over his shoulder before moving to lay on his back.

Jun curled into his side and Seungcheol rolled onto his stomach, throwing his leg over Wonwoo's hip.

Wonwoo was a little sore and a little tired, but he was happy. He was really, _really_ happy. There were no guarantees that the three of them would last, but he was excited to see where they ended up.

"I love you. Both of you," he said, grinning like crazy. He was so disgustingly in love. He was glad none of his friends could see it. "I guess we can save the logistics for tomorrow."

They kissed him on the cheek at the same time, and it was so surprising Wonwoo let out a disbelieving laugh that quickly spread into a full on laughing fit.

God, he was really in over his head, but it was nice. He wouldn't trade it for anything, though, now that he'd had a taste.

**Author's Note:**

> In case this is your first time, 亲爱的 (qīn ài de) means beloved, dear, darling, etc.  
> Shèng Chè (胜澈) is Seungcheol's name in Chinese.
> 
> My OT3. We really made it to this point ;~; Well, we made it to "let's see how this goes" and I really can't ask for more. In the books, Anita has a few three person poly relationships and I knew I want Wonu to have that too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. The White Noise AU is like my baby, and I appreciate all of you so much for giving it and me a chance and especially for indulging me when I run wild.
> 
> I sort of feel like Wonu is going to take a little trip soon. I think he's got some unfinished business to attend to...somewhere near the ocean ;)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
